Even Angels Need Saving Sometimes
by Gaea13
Summary: Evangeline is best friend of Draco, cousin of Harry, and daughter of Severus. When she come to Hogwarts at the age of 16 to get away from her mother what could go wrong? Will her loved ones learn that even Angels need help sometimes or is it to late?
1. That Retched Hat!

I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter:) hehe! Review and I'll write more! Please! ^-^

* * *

><p>"Evangeline dear, are you sure you want to go to school where your father works? I could just continue homeschooling you like I've been doing for the past four and a half years." Evelyn attempted to sway her and while she understood that since the divorce her mother wanted to keep her from her father, she also liked her father much more than her mother.<p>

"Yes mum, I am positive, I'm turning sixteen soon and I want to see dad. I have to go now; goodbye mum." Her mother rolled her eyes.

"I don't understand why you like that man so much!" Evelyn exclaimed to her smiling daughter.

"Hey, you're the one that had a kid with the guy." Evangeline said simply before throwing floo powder in the fireplace and yelling. "Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts!"

She took a few steps into the room and chuckled, the old headmaster was asleep at his desk! She cleared her throat and he stirred, sitting up quickly. "Oh dear, I dozed off! Forgive me Miss Snape; I was kept awake with a late night meeting with the Order."

"No worries Headmaster, you owe me no explanation. If anyone in this room owes someone something is would be the opposite, thank you for allowing me to begin at such short notice and in the middle of the school year." She thanked him and he smiled knowingly.

"Best show that thanks by not getting into any trouble, I know your father wouldn't be happy if you and Slytherin didn't get along and the same with Gryffindor and your mother."

"Of course Headmaster, although, I cannot promise not to defend myself against the occasional Slytherin or Gryff I have confidence that my friendship with Draco will keep most away as will my relation to Harry but they could also prove problematic."

"Yes, yes," Dumbledore agreed wisely. "The two facts put you both on excellent and horrible terms with the two most protruding houses. I digress though; I believe you will have an interesting year at here Hogwarts. I have the sorting hat here so we will get straight to the point." He picked up the ancient hat and placed it on her head.

"_Well, isn't this interesting, a mother from Gryffindor and a father from Slytherin!"_

'_Yes, I know that already genius, just get on with the stupid sorting!' _Evangeline thought to the hat, she wanted to be spared the arrogance of Slytherin but she wanted to be near Draco too.

"_Ooh somebody has a crush on a Malfoy, how cute! Although, while you have cunning and skill you are mischevius. I haven't had anyone this hard since Harry Potter although you remind me of his father and Sirius Black."_ Evangeline rolled her eyes.

'_Make your mind up already and please choose Gryffindor!'_

"_Fine, somebody is touchy! GRYFFINDOR!" _The hat said aloud and Dumbledore smiled.

"You don't seem to enjoy our sorting hat." He commented as Evangeline ripped the thing from her head and shoved it at the Headmaster.

"You're like a grandfather to me Dumbledore but that retched hat was about to be transfigured into a fly! It wouldn't just make up its mind!" She exclaimed causing him to chuckle.

"Can you find your own way to Gryffindor tower? The password is Banana Fritters. You'll be rooming with three nice girls, Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil." He informed her and she nodded, having cooled down from her earlier upset caused by the 'dreadful' hat.

"I'll manage, do the girls know I'm rooming with them?"

"No, but you have a class with each today so why don't you go unpack then scurry to the classes you have today, here is you schedule. The teachers only know there will be a new student, I'm leaving it up to you as to which last name to use or to use an alias."

"Of course Headmaster, I'll go now, thank you!" She excused herself, practically bolting out of the office. _I do NOT want to think about that right now but I guess I have to decide._ She frowned at the concept, fingering her necklace as was a nervous habit of hers. _Evangeline Potter, it has a nice ring to it that my dad's last name doesn't. Or I could make up one like Jackson or Smith, nah, Draco would ruin it even if he only knows me by both last names. Ugh, this is so frustrating! I don't want to be known as the teacher's daughter but I don't want to be the cousin of the boy-who-lived. I guess I'll make up a name, I'm thinking it should describe me so . . . maybe something YuNique, yeah, I like that one!_ She walked and walked until she found the large painting of a woman in a pink dress on the seventh floor, she had hummed to keep herself from thinking the whole way.


	2. Seperated?

I do not Own Harry potter! Review but don't sue:) No mean reviews unless they're put in a polite manner, if they are I will soooo be okay with it!

Thanks to my reviewers:

JohnnyDeppIsMine(p.s. I love your name, I'm such a sucker for him and patrick swayze who i wish wasn't old!)

Onyx O'Bryan(thanks for your review, i acctually noticed that when i was rereading the chapter but forgot to fix it so thanks!)

Psycho17(lol your name reminds me of one of my best friends, she's insane sometimes!)

* * *

><p>"Banana Fritters." She said to the woman who smiled before the painting swung in, allowing her to walk into the circular room. She didn't pause but instead walked up the stairs to her left and found her dorm before entering. She smiled; the room as clean! She would have died if her roommates were pigs although for all she knew they could be snobs! She went over and set her small duffle bag on the bed beside the only nightstand that had nothing on it. Picking up her schedule she skimmed it, she had Potions with Slytherin in the dungeons next as what was meant to be transfiguration was about to end.<p>

_Draco is in Slytherin!_ A voice in the back of her head exclaimed and she smiled, she hadn't seen her best friend in ages! She happily took out her wand and changed into her uniform before hurrying down to the common room. Class had just let out and she had ten minutes till potions, this time there were people in the common room. Nervously she continued to descend the stairs, looking down so her green eyes wouldn't draw attention. She made her way past a couch where several people sat talking; she happened to catch the red headed boy's last few words.

"I hate Potions Hermione!" He groaned but I smiled a bit, turning and walking over to them. The girl he had referred to was on the couch with several books in her lap.

"It isn't that bad Ron, at least the Professor doesn't hate you like he does Harry!" She commented back right as Evangeline came up to her.

"Um, I couldn't help but over hear, you're Hermione Granger?" She asked a bit timidly and Hermione seemed suspicious but nodded. "Oh good, Dumbledore asked me to introduce myself since he didn't get a chance to tell the girls I was coming. I just arrived at Hogwarts today and he put me as your roommate, I hope you don't mind." Hermione had seemed to relax.

"No, I don't mind at all, it's nice to meet you . . ." She trailed off.

_Crap, crap, crap, Harry is right there and there is no way he isn't going to ask questions! Take a deep breathe, he has no idea who you are, you don't even look like your mom and Uncle except for the eyes and he couldn't possibly know what color eyes his dad had._ "I'm Evangeline YuNique."

"Nice to meet you, these are my friends Harry and Ron." She introduced them.

"So, what class do you have next?" Harry asked and Evangeline rubbed her arm, one of the girl's many nervous habits.

"Potions, sadly I haven't a clue where it could be located." she admitted and his face seemed to brighten up.

"You can walk with us, maybe tell us more about yourself on the way." He added hopefully and she nodded.

"If it's okay with you guys, I don't want to impose." Hermione smiled encouragingly, Harry seemed to be a bit too nice but maybe that was just his personality. Ron stood, making to leave.

"Best get there early, the last thing we need is another detention the Snape." He announced and we followed his example, leaving right away.

"So, where are you from?" Hermione asked and Evangeline looked up from where she had been staring at the floor.

"My mother and I moved around a lot, she never wanted to stay in one place for more than three days." She answered, not realizing the sad tone in my voice.

"Well, what school did you go to?" She changed the subject, not that this one was much better at the time but at least she was trying.

"My mother taught me Charms, History of Magic, Herbology, Astronomy, Defense Against the Dark Arts," Evangeline carefully left out what her mother's idea of learning defense was. "and Transfiguration while my father taught me Potions during the small amount of time my mother allowed me to see him." she informed her honestly.

"Why couldn't you see your father?" Ron asked, seemingly confused by the notion.

"My parents are separated." She stated coldly, it was a subject Evangeline did not care to touch base on.


	3. Adorably Irrisistable

I don't own Harry Potter! Review please:D

To answer JohnnyDeppIsMine's question "Since Evangeline is Harry's cousin, wouldn't that make Snape is Uncle?"(I paraphrased) It depends on the way Harry sees it, my dad's sister, for example is currently in her third marriage(not counting the time she remarried her first husband) and I don't count her prior husbands my uncles anymore because I don't like them but I still count her sons as my cousins even though they were all fathered by my aunt's ex-husbands. Harry, at this point in the story has no idea that Evangeline is his cousin so he has no reason to even wonder this yet but props for thinking ahead! We'll have to wait until Harry finds out he's related to Evangeline to figure all that stuff out cuz I don't want to spoil anything:) You are definitly my best reviewer so far! Thanks! P.S. Sorry if I confused you with my rambling answer!

Thanks to everyone for reviewing!

* * *

><p>Thankfully they had reached the classroom and now Harry had a stunned look on his face as did Ron but Hermione smiled at her.<p>

"Here we are, Potions with Snape." Evangeline returned her smile genuinely.

They were a few minutes early so many Slytherin and Gryffindor were just talking and hanging out with their friends in the room. Ron and Harry came up from where they had chosen the table behind the girls, Ron by Hermione and Harry beside Evangeline.

"So Evangeline, what do you like to do?" Harry asked Evangeline, making conversation and Evangeline met his eyes. If he was like any Potter she knew they would have something in common.

"Well, I like reading Muggle classic books, I enjoy swimming and running, but I must say Quiditch is my favorite." Harry was thrilled with this discovery.

"Really, I love Quiditch! I'm the Seeker for our team, you should come to our match against Slytherin that's coming up-." Harry was cut off by a voice he could only roll his eyes at.

"Aw, is Potter inviting his new girlfriend to watch Gryffindor be pummeled by Slyth-." The owner of the voice cut himself off when Harry turned to face him, revealing Evangeline. "Evangeline? What are you doing at Hogwarts, much less with Gryffindors?" He demanded, she knew he hated being perplexed so she smiled, holding back a laugh.

"I talked my mom into letting me be public schooled, as for my friends? I was sorted into Gryffindor you poof." She teased him and he smirked.

"Your father won't be happy when he finds that out, does he know your here?"

"I don't think my dad will mind too much as long as I'm happy and don't harm any Slytherins so you can just hush up pretty boy." She told him and he almost laughed before a whiny voice cut in as a pug nosed girl grabbed his arm.

"Draco, baby, why are you even talking to this lowlife? Let's get away from them. I bet she's just a filthy mud-blood like Granger or a poor little blood traitor like all the Weasleys." It whined and Evangeline was about to stand up and punch her ugly pug face but Draco shook her off of him.

"First of all get off of me, second of all don't talk about her like that." He ordered her before turning back to Evangeline. "I want to know everything he says, library after dinner." He told her. She simply stuck her tongue out at him and decided to tease him.

"First of all I'm not that easy, Second of all I have to go see Madame Pomfrey, remember, so hah." She mocked childishly causing him to roll his eyes and go sit down before the professor came in. Evangeline smiled, she still had him wrapped securely around her finger so ignoring the questioning looks she turned back to Harry. "So, you're the seeker huh?"

"Yeah," He replied, deciding to go along and pretend Draco was never there. "I've been on the team since I came here. I was the youngest on the team in over a hundred years."

"That's so cool! I still have no idea how to ride a broom, dad wouldn't teach me and now he doesn't have time, mom refused because she really just doesn't like me anymore, and Draco told me that he wouldn't trust me within a million kilometers of his broom. He's fine with me riding but he won't trust me to steer!" Evangeline complained good naturedly and Harry gave her an odd look.

"That's rude of them."

"Not really, I snuck my dad's broom to go flying with Draco when we were thirteen, the broom ended up smashed into a tree then I fixed it, I caught it on fire while we were flying really high up and he managed to catch me when I fell off then he fixed it, then I flew it into a lake and swam to shore after I almost drowned. It was never heard from again." The two started laughing but were interrupted by a man coming in, black billowing robes behind him.

"Potter, Weasley, in your seats!" Harry smiled at Evangeline before moving away to his seat beside Ron. The Professor's eyes widened when he saw Evangeline but he hid his shock. He assigned a draught to be made before he took a seat at his desk. _What do I call her? Whose last name did she use? CRAP! I gotta think of something!_

"New girl, come up to my desk." Evangeline walked up to his desk, hiding a grin.

"Yes Professor?" He glared at her for a second before he softened.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Evangeline YuNique, I'm the new Gryffindor student." Professor Snape almost exploded.

"Gryffindor?" He questioned quietly and she looked down before whispering.

"The sorting hat was torn but I guess my nice side prevailed." He gave her a look and Evangeline went back to her seat and helped Hermione finish the draught.

As the students were rushing out of the rooms Evangeline gave Hermione an excuse of needing to get work she didn't know so she wouldn't question her staying back. When all the students were out the door he closed it and turned to her. She smiled and threw her arms around his waist, happy when he returned the hug. "I missed you so much dad!"

"I missed you too Evangeline, now, what hex did you curse your mother with to get here, you'll have to do it more often."

"Much to my surprise Albus helped, apparently he thinks Harry needs more protection." Her father nodded though obviously not glad for the reasons and kissed her forehead before motioning towards the door.

"Go to your next class Evangeline." He dismissed her and she hugged him, leaving the classroom. As she turned round a corner someone pushed her up against the wall, the smell of WAND cologne alerted her to who it was.

"Hello Draco." She greeted and he gave her a genuine smile before he went down to business.

"Why in the bloody wizarding world are you in Gryffindor?" He asked and she shrugged, causing her shoulders to brush his elbows where he was leaning on the wall with her squashed in between.

"I guess I'm just too nice to be in Slytherin, though at least if I am found out to be a Potter my roommates will not kill me now." His eyes seemed to soften a bit before he replied.

"You know I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, Angel." She smiled, knowing he wouldn't. He definitely was her protector.

"Good, nice to know I can still pull a crap load of pranks here and you'll help me blame it on someone else." Evangeline joked and he rolled his eyes, pushing off the wall. The two started walking down the hall, it was empty witch wasn't odd considering it's a dungeon.

"Remind me why were friends?" He requested kiddingly and Evangeline smiled as he put his arm over her shoulder.

"Because I'm adorably irresistible, duh." She told him with fake sincerity, fluttering her eye lashes. He laughed and they continued down the hall, happy for at least that moment.

* * *

><p>I love this chapter because i say that all the time, my friend will be all laughing at some ditzy thing i did and ask why they put up with me and I'll be all "Because I'm so adorably irresistible!" and they be all laughing and "wow, i guess that's why. Well that and you make me feel tall." then they'll use my head as an arm rest and i'll be all huffy and "Hey! Rudy my dear friend, just RUDE!"<p> 


End file.
